Tears
by Lily DeSilva
Summary: Wes holds Fred while she cries


Tears

By: Lily DeSilva

Summery: Wes holds Fred while she cries

Rating: PG-13 for a little language.

Feedback: I love reviews. Flames are accepted as well, because they let me know what I did wrong (If anything). Send to lilydesilvahotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write.

Timeline: Season Five, anytime before 'Smile Time'. There are no references to events, just lots of Wes/Freddy ness

A/N: Thanks to Mia for helping me out with one part of this story. Also thanks to Jo, Bug, Rachele and Amy and other random people for putting up with me rambling about Angel, then telling me to shut up so I had the time to think of this.

A/N 2: This is not meant to be sad. HAPPY FIC!!!!!!!

"Will it ever stop?" The young Texan girl stared out the window into the night

"What?" I looked up from my briefcase.

Winifred, holding the curtain in my office, turned around. "The fighting, Wesley! Why does it have to be this way? Why can't we just live in a normal world?"

            I looked over at her, only to notice she was crying. "Come here." I opened my arms to her, as if to give her a hug. She dropped the curtain, and walked over to me. Slowly, I took her in my arms. "Fred, why? Why are you saying this?"

            She began crying uncontrollably. "Oh, Wes! I just don't know! Today, you almost died, and I don't know how I'd deal with that!" She buried her face in my shoulder, her sobs shaking her. I held her tight, remembering the day's events as well as she did. The klu'kahna demon attacked suddenly, without warning. Obviously needing live bait, it used me as an attempt to get Angel. I must say, dangling me upside down in front of everyone was a really good, although painful, way to get Angel to give up his life. But we all know Angel. He wouldn't die of natural causes if he could.

            Being already ticked off, the demon dropped me on my head (also painful). Fred had screamed bloody murder when Angel pronounced me dead, and she had killed the thing herself. Who knew that little Fred had all that strength in her? Fortunately, I wasn't dead, just unconscious.

            So, now I stood here in my office, hugging little Winifred. Her sobs shook her tiny body so hard; I had to hang onto her so she wouldn't fall over. My poor little Fred.

            "Wesley?" She glanced up at me, finally gaining enough control over her sobs so she could stand on her own.

            "Yes, Fred?" I looked into those lovely brown eyes. Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted those eyes to be mine.

"Promise me something." She reached out and hugged me again.

" Anything."

 " Please," she repeated softly, and my arms unconsciously tightened around her. "Please don't scare me like that again. When Angel said you were dead…I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react…I didn't want you to die. I…I was so scared."

"Fred," Upon hearing her name, she looked up. "First off, we don't live in a normal world. I don't even think there is such a place. Second, I never meant to scare you. Or hurt you. I…" Oh, damn it, Wes! You're a grown man! Just say it! Say what you've wanted to say for three years. _Say it!_

"What, Wes?"

"I…I love you." There. I said it. If she thinks I'm a prat, so be it.

She looked, for lack of better words, shocked. Right then and there, I knew she didn't feel the same. It was one of those gut feelings you get when you know something is about to happen. How wrong I was.

"Wes," She raised herself onto her tiptoes so we were at eye level.

"Fred, if you don't feel the same…"

One of her trademark smiles greeted me back. "Now, where would you get that idea?"

Truly, I couldn't help but smile. Slowly, I leaned in.

Out lips met for only a few moments, but they were the best ones of my life. When we broke apart, she was smiling, the tears still shimmering on her face. She was gorgeous.

After all those years, all the things that happened, those big, brown, loving eyes had been there all the way. Now, after years of begging, they're mine. And I never want to give them up. Ever…


End file.
